LoyalLiesofaLover Chapter 1
by Howardson444
Summary: First chapter of my new chapter story. The next chapter will be up in the next two weeks.


Entering the young master's bedroom with quiet footing for the second time this morning, the first time to check on him, I walked over to the young master's windows and drew back the curtains. I received an annoyed groan from the smaller boy. This cute reaction brought a smirk to my lips, but I kept him from seeing such an expression on my face. Watching him toss and turn to look for me was even more cute. When Ciel sat up I was disappointed and unsettled in what I saw. The young lord was not in a good mood...

The young lord's features were in anger and disgust. "Another nightmare my lord?" I was worried if they had returned. Ever sense the passing of Madam Red, the young lord had been having nightmares of that revolting reaper. Each night, I was called upon by the young lord after one of his frightful nightmares. The young lord would be in a vulnerable state when I would come to his room. He would be panting and sometimes would cling to my coat. I believed that the idea that another being other than a demon could be so strong and have such power frightened him.

" Yes..." The lord's words were groggy and he made little effort to make his voice sound attractive. The young lord reached up with both hands to hold his head in place. He probably kept waking up in the night and never called for my assistance. "Would you like something for that headache my lord?" He only nodded to my question and laid back down. "I will bring your morning tea and something for that headache. Please don't let me find you sleeping again, you have a lot of work to finish today." I hoped my warning reached his ears. I stood and left the young lord's side, walking out of his bright room and into the looming hallway. I needed to repaint the manor's hallway walls...

I soon found myself aggravated with how I couldn't find anything to cure my lord's headache. I would have to go shopping for the necessities, how disgraceful... The only idea I had was to calm the young master's nerves and keep his temper down. After making his tea quickly, I also made him a small sweet. Usually, after his morning sweets, he acts a lot less childish but yet, he acts a little happier, too. Soon I was wheeling the small silver cart to the young lord's room. I stopped for a moment to note and complement on Mei-Rin's cleaning skill. She had been working harder than ever lately, probably out of pity for the young lord. Pity... How disgusting.

Directing my attention back to the young lords, I stepped into his room. He was sitting up in his bed silently, his feet dangling off carelessly. It was small things like this that always made me smile. He would never notice when he ended up doing something unprofessional. Acting his age was not in his character, but once in awhile, I would catch him doing things like that. I had to force myself to stop analyzing the smaller boy. I handed him the daily newspaper like always and he took it gratefully. He liked to look for something that excited him in anyway. Articles always seemed to catch his eye when they had pictures. Another cute thing.

He would read almost anything really, from the whale population to articles on modern day prices for buying pets. It would surprise me on all the things he would read when I know him very well. He would read things that I personally know would never interest him in the slightest. Sometimes I only think he reads such articles just to show me that I don't know him as well as I think I do. He knows that I read over his shoulder so I was pretty sure he did this on purpose. Putting that aside I let him read as I prepared the tea. Once it had cooled some, I offered it to him. We don't usually speak with each other this early in the morning unless something important has come up.

As the young lord took his tea, he gave me an appreciative nod. I guess he was in a good mood this morning, minus the headache he was trying to deal with. He sipped at his tea and continued to read. I stood in silence waiting for him to finish. He set his paper down and he waved for me to give him the treat that he was now eying. I sighed hopelessly and handed him his sweet tart. It was amazing how much sugar a child his age could consume every week. He took and ate the sweet tart hungrily. I removed the empty tea cup from his hand, speaking to break the silence. " Anything more, My Lord? " He turned his head and he looked up to my face with a nod and a bright smile. This confused me a little, but I think he only blessed me with a smile because I made him a sweet tart. He looked back down to his sweet treat, practically done consuming it. It never had a fighting chance once my young lord laid his eyes on it.  
When I removed the small plate from his grasp, I needed to clean the crumbs off his face. He was always so messy in the morning. I took the handkerchief off the cart and took a hold of his upper arm. He looked at me a little confused, but he trusted me so he let me touch him. I pulled his body a little closer and I wiped the crumbs from his face. He leaned slightly into my hand as I wiped away the crumbs, as if a kitten would rub his head into the hand of someone petting it. I only felt my stomach drop. Times like now I want to treat the young master like a kitten. He would be easier to take care of then. Setting down the clothed, I though I would push my luck. I turned and reached to pet his cheek, but he had already pulled away. Shoot, I guess it was time to get him dressed, then.

He looked at my hand questionably and I played it off as rubbing more crumbs off his neck. I pulled him to the edge of the bed to help him into his clothes. He kept still as I helped him into his royal blue outfit. He always looked more childish whenever Lady Elizabeth picked out his clothes for him. No one ever took him seriously as they needed to whenever he wore the clothes she chose.  
I offered my hand to him and he took it softly. My gloved fingers wrapped around his left hand and I pulled him up and out of his bed. I handed him his cane and we took our leave of his room. "So what are my duties today Sebastian?" he asked as we walked down the hallway. I looked to him to reply. " After your small shopping trip with Lady Elizabeth, you have a few documents to read and sign." He let out an annoyed sigh. He hated his work, but he still had to do it. When I over heard a mumble from the young lord, I had been misled. He spoke of how much of a drag it would be to spend the day with Lady Elizabeth. I guess she annoyed him more than his work.

Finding myself and the young lord down stairs we passed by Tanaka to tell him where we were going for the afternoon. He of course he already knew since I had asked Tanaka earlier this morning for him to have the horses and carriage prepared, but we always double checked with him. Once we were out the door, I opened the door to the carriage and the young lord took his time getting in. Once Ciel was settled and comfortable, I took my place in the drivers seat. Sense we weren't going far, we didn't need any paid assistance.

Once on our way, I began to wonder what Ciel does whenever I'm not inside the carriage with him. He was probably reading something with little worth or he could be dozing off. I would be upset with him if the latter were the case. I would have to lecture him on falling asleep in inappropriate places. He most often fell asleep in his work chair when I would loose track of time or whenever I was preparing for the next day. A high pitched squeal snapped me out of my thoughts and I glanced down to the side walk.

I had not noticed, but there she was, Lady Elizabeth, alone on the sidewalk with those gleaming happy eyes. I gave her a kind smile and looked around for a place to park the carriage. I stopped it on the side of the road way and got down to help Ciel out of the carriage. "Ciel~!" I heard the younger girl squeal and watched as she clung to him. Ciel though of course looked annoyed as ever, but she never seemed to noticed his discomfort. What a selfless girl... I looked at the shop we had stopped in front of. It was one of the Lady's most favorite of places. A store of the highest class of woman's dresses. Name brand dresses were displayed in the store's windows. I watched as the young lady pulled the young lord into the store with bright, needy eyes.

I was pretty sure the young master would be paying for the lady's purchases. I had nothing to worry about though, her family would pay back the Phantomhive debt. Elizabeth spoke up after noticing Ciel wasn't interested in talking. " Ciel what is wrong? Come pick out some dresses with me!" Ciel let out a sigh and gave her a fake smile to humor her. "Alright Elizabeth, what colors do you want to look at?" I stood beside the two waiting for the girl to make up her mind. When Ciel spoke her name her face scrunched up and shook her head violently. She reached out and she gripped both his hands yelling, "What have I told you? Call me Lizzy!" Her small outburst caused heads to turn and the young master looked angry. I stepped in to change the subject. "So, Lady Elizabeth, what colors would you like to look at?"

She glared up at me, angry that I had gotten in the view of her fiance. I wouldn't let her childish actions cause my lord a even bigger headache then he already had. She walked around me, took a hold of Ciel's hand and pulled him into the section of red dresses, purposely ignoring me. This somehow annoyed me, but as the young lord was being dragged away he looked at me with pleading eyes. Following up behind the two, I couldn't help but smirk at Ciel's suffering. She tugged and pulled, speaking loudly over all the shoppers; I could see the young lord's temper rise. I know I should have stopped it, but for some reason, deep down I wanted Ciel to tell her how much he actually didn't love her. That he only loved her like family, nothing more. Seeing how I was just merely his butler, I had no say in the matter and it was my job keeping their relationship peaceful and successful.

When lady Elizabeth decided to try on some of the dresses that interested her, I leaned down beside the chair Ciel was sitting in. With calm words, I spoke. "My lord, you seem... aggravated, shall we call this a sick day and have the lady sent home?" When the younger boy's head turned to look at me, I could tell he wanted to take up that offer. Though, before Ciel could even open his mouth, the young Lady Elizabeth came out of the small dressing room with a bright red, ruffled dress on. This sort of thing was not to mine or the young master's liking but he still graced the lady with a smile and a complement about the dress. "It looks great on you, Lizzy." He said, giving his words as much enthusiasm as he could manage. When he spoke her nickname though, I smiled. It didn't sound right coming out of his mouth. He spoke the name with the utmost discomfort in his voice. This, brought a true, sad frown from the young lady's face.

I looked at Elizabeth and smiled kindly at her; showing her everything was okay. "Lady Elizabeth, that looks very flattering on you; honest my lady. Why don't you try on a different color you like?" Ciel jumped in "Try on blue, Lizzy." His smile fell and he looked back up to me with stressed eyes. A language only we could speak without her knowing, using our eyes. He really did not want to be near the young lady today. Elizabeth nodded with a weak smile and she walked over to another dress she had picked out. She chose a Royal Blue dress which was a nice color, but the dress, once again, was not to my lord's liking. She scuttled off to the dressing room and a store clerk came up to me asking about the young lady's purchases. I already knew Lady Elizabeth would want both dresses so, I left with the clerk to pay for them. Ciel was sadly left alone, waiting to see and falsely comment about Elizabeth's choice of dresses.

When I returned to the young master's side, Elizabeth was clinging to his arm, dressed in the clothes she had arrived in. "Lady Elizabeth your new dresses are already packed and ready. Were would you like to go next?" Ciel turned his head to glare at me with his one beautiful blue eye. To my surprise Elizabeth spoke up. " Uhm, Ciel told me he was feeling sick so... We can return to the manor." She spoke with a sad tone, though I only nodded and waited for the young lord to stand. When he did so, I turned away to go retrieve the boxes containing the young lady's new purchases.

When both of them were out of the store, I quickly packed up the boxes into the carriage. I kept the carriage door open for both my young lord and his fiance. Closing the door behind them, I stopped to stare at some children who were whispering and pointing at the two horse carriage. I climbed back into the driver's seat and we were off. On the slightly long ride back, I found myself thinking about the young lord again. My mind was troubled by the idea of the young lady there beside him in such a small space alone. Honestly, I never trusted her nor many other females. Their minds would change and their hormones would rage once past the age of twelve. It was much to deal with and I couldn't control what happens between the young lord and her. Unless of course she decided to anger him or come onto him. Such a young girl wouldn't do such things, right? I would never know. Humans are so easily swayed and their minds could change with a single word.

As soon as we arrived, Lady Elizabeth was already out of the carriage pulling a long Ciel. I was a little confused on where she was going in such a hurry and without me... I stepped down from the carriage and I walked to the front door of the manor, opening it for them. They both walked inside, one with a bright, clingy smile and the other with an annoyed look. Stepping in behind the two I looked at Tanaka who was waiting for me by the threshold. I looked to him with an emotionless expression. "Please take the horses to their rightful place Ta-" "Who's that Ciel?" Elizabeth spoke up loudly over me. This caught my attention. I sensed no one but me, Tanaka and the young lord and lady beside me.

I turned my head and there he stood, the man... no, the demon who would ruin me and I didn't even know it.


End file.
